Alicization
by Maki Narusuki Desu
Summary: Stiap orng di dnia itu mmiliki tgas kramat mrka msing-msing, yg ditetapkan saat mrka dianggap dwsa & ktetapn akan tgs ini tak dpt dignggu gugat. Ada kuil yg mngatur sgl sluk bluk kehidupan dunia itu, dan mereka mau tidak mau harus menaati aturan tersebut, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang juga ditugaskan begitu, yang tak tahu kalau hal tersebut adalah awal perpisahan mereka berdua.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan Reki Kawahara (SAO)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

**Naruto n Sasuke (Not Pairing)**

**Prolog**

**Inspiration: SAO – Alicization**

**Warn: EYD Abal-abal, bahasa gaje, CANON, AU, OOC, OC**

**A/N: Di fic ini aku hanya sekedar berbagi cerita SAO seri Alicization, gak ada ceritapun yang aku rubah, Cuma beberapa nama saja yang akan ku rubah jadi kalau mau membaca silahkan, dan yang gak mau juga gak apa-apa, aku hanya Cuma sekedar berbagi ceritanya, soalnya seru banget!**

**Let's Read!**

**NO FLAME!**

Mengambil kapak.

Mengayun ke atas.

Menebas ke bawah.

Mungkin hanya itu yang dilakukan, tapi jika pikiran kita teralihkan bahkan untuk sesaat, reaksi dari kulit kayu keras itu akan menghantam kembali pada kedua tangan kita tanpa henti. Mengambil nafas, Waktu, kecepatan, pemindahan berat tubuh, semua itu harus dikontrol dengan tepat sejak awal, mengirimkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari mata kapak ke pohon, membuat suara jernih, yang enak dan keras.

Sementara dia dapat memahami teori tersebut dengan baik, melakukannya tidaklah semudah teorinya. Sasuke telah diberi tugas ini ketika dia berumur sepuluh tahun di musim semi, dan ini akan menjadi musim panas kedua sejak saat itu, tapi dia hanya bisa berhasil membuat suara nyaman setiap sekali dari sepuluh ayunan. Dia telah diberi tahu oleh pengguna kapak pendahulunya, kakek Madara yang selalu mengenai sasaran, dan bahkan dia tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah setelah mengayunkan kapak berat tersebut, tapi setelah lima puluh kali, tangan Sasuke menjadi kaku, pundaknya terasa sakit, dan dia tidak dapat mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi.

"Empat puluh...tiga... Empat puluh...empat..."

Dia menghitung dengan suaranya yang paling keras untuk mendorong dirinya sementara mengayun kapak itu ke kulit kayu dari pohon besar, keringat yang mengalir keluar membuat pandangnnya kabur, tangannya menjadi licin, dan akurasinya menjadi lebih berkurang. Yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh rasa putus asa, dia memegang kapak itu dengan erat dan mengayunkannya dengan kekuatan dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Empat puluh...sembilan...hosh... Li...ma...puluh...hosh"

Ayunan terakhirnya sangaltah berbeda dari ayunan sebelumnya, itu mengenai kulit kayu yang sedikit jauh dari potongan dalam di pohon itu dan membuat bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Disebabkan oleh reaksi yang seolah-olah membuat percikan api mengenai matanya, Sasuke menjatuhkan itu, lalu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di atas lapisan lumut tebal.

Sementara dia mengulangi nafas beratnya, dia mendengar suara bercampur dengan tertawa dari sebelah kanannya.

"Suara yang bagus keluar tiga kali dari lima puluh ayunan. Jadi totalnya adalah, erm..empat puluh satu, huh. Kelihatannya kamu yang harus mentraktir Air Siral, Sasuke."

Pemilik dari suara, yang sedang berbaring sedikit jauh darinya, adalah anak muda yang berumur hampir sama dengannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dengan segera, tapi meraba kantung air didekatnya lalu mengambilnya. Dia dengan cepat meminum air yang benar-benar menjadi hangat. Setelah dia mulai tenang, dia menutupnya dengan tutup keras, lalu mengatakan.

"Hmm, kamu baru bisa empat puluh tiga, bukan? Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Sekarang, ini adalah giliranmu..., Naruto."

"Ya, ya."

Naruto adalah teman kecil Sasuke dan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, juga partnernya dalam «Sacred Task» menyedihkan ini. Naruto menyeka keringat di rambut hitamnya, merentangkan kakinya ke depan dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak segera mengambil kapak itu, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sementara dia menengok ke atas. Tertarik dengan yang dilakukannya, Sasuke juga melihat ke atas menuju langit.

Langit di puncak musim panas di bulan ke-7 benar-benar sangat biru, dan yang berada di tengah adalah Dewi Matahari Solus, yang memancarkan cahayanya yang menyilaukan dari langit. Tetapi, cahaya itu terhalang oleh batang pohon besar yang menjulur ke segala arah, membuat sebagian besar cahaya tadi tidak sampai ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

Di waktu yang sama tak terhitung dedaunan dari pohon besar ini menyerap sebagian besar berkah cahaya matahari yang Dewi Solus pancarkan, akarnya juga tanpa henti menyerap berkah dari Dewi Tanah Terraria, membuatnya untuk pulih dari kerja keras Sasuke dan Naruto yang secara terus menebangnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana banyak mereka menebangnya di siang hari, setelah malam hari, ketika mereka datang di pagi berikutnya, pohon ini telah memulihkan setengah luka tebasan dari hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas secara pelan saat dia melihat kembali pohon yang menjulang ke langit itu.

Pohon besar itu—«Gigas Cedar», Pengucapan Suci yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa, adalah monster dengan diameter empat mel, dan memliki tinggi tujuh puluh mel. Menara lonceng di Gereja, yang merupakan bangunan tertinggi di desa,hanya seperempat tinggi dari pohon tersebut. Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang tingginya baru saja satu setengah mel tahun ini, monster kuno ini adalah lawan yang tepat.

_Bukannya mustahil menebangnya hingga jatuh dengan kekuatan manusia?_— Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain dari memikirkan tentang itu setelah melihat bekas potongan di batang kayu. Bekas potongannya telah mencapai satu mel, tapi bagian dari pohon kayu yang tersisa dengan ketebalan tiga kali darinya masih baik-baik saja.

Di musim semi tahun lalu, ketika dia dan Naruto dibawa menuju rumah kepala desa, saat mereka memiliki umur yang cukup untuk melaksanakan tugas «Memotong Pohon Besar», dia telah mendengar cerita yang membuatnya bingung.

Gigas Cedar sudah tumbuh sebelum desa Konoha telah terbentuk, dan tugas untuk menebang pohon tersebut telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi sejak pertama kali terbentuknya desa. Menghitung dari generasi pertama hingga generasi pendahulunya, kakek Madara yang merupakan generasi keenam, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah generasi ketujuh, lebih dari tiga ratus tahun telah berlalu semenjak mereka telah diberikan tugas ini.

—_Tiga ratus tahun!_

Ini adalah waktu yang tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh Sasuke yang baru saja mencapai umur sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak berubah bahkan meskipun dia sekarang berumur sebelas tahun. Apa yang entah bagaiamana dia mengerti adalah, dari waktu orang tuanya, waktu sebelum itu, dan bahkan jauh sebelumnya, jumlah ayunan kapak dari semua orang yang melakukan tugas ini dapat dibilang tidak terbatas, dan hasilnya cuma luka bekas tebangan yang kurang dari satu mel dalamnya.

Kenapa menebang pohon besar itu sangatlah penting? Alasannya dijelaskan oleh kepala desa dengan nada berat.

Gigas Cedar, dengan batang yang besar dan daya hidup yang sangat banyak, mengambil anugerah dari Dewi Matahari dan Tanah dari sekelilingnya dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Bibit yang ditanam dibawah bayangan pohon besar ini tidak akan bisa tumbuh, berbagai usaha untuk menanam tanaman didekatnya berakhir sia-sia.

Desa Konoha merupakan bagian dari «Kerajaan Api Utara», salah satu dari empat kerajaan yang membagi dan memerintah «Dunia Manusia», dan itu juga terletak di daerah perbatasan di utara. Dengan kata lain, tempat ini dapat dikatakan sebagai ujung dunia. Utara, timur, dan barat, ketiga sisi ini dibatasi oleh barisan pegunungan yang curam, jadi untuk memperluas ladang dan padang rumput, tidak ada cara lain selain menebang hutan di selatan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak dapat dilakukan karena adanya Gigas Cedar yang tumbuh di jalan masuk hutan.

Itu dapat dikatakan bahwa kulit kayunya sama kerasnya dengan besi, dan bahkan api tidak dapat menyebabkan bekas hangus, menggalinya juga tidak mungkin karena akarnya memiliki panjang yang sama dengan tinggi pohon. Akhirnya leluhur desa memutuskan untuk menebang pohon tersebut menggunakan «Dragon Bone Axe» yang bahkan dapat memotong besi sekalipun, dan tugas untuk melakukannya telah diturunkan ke generasi selanjutnya semenjak saat itu —

Kepala desa selesai menceritakan kisah tentang Sacred Task ini dengan suara yang bergetar, membuat Sasuke merasa ketakutan, jadi dia bertanya, mengapa mereka tidak meninggalkan Gigas Cedar saja dan membuka hutan lebih jauh ke selatan.

Kepala desa menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar bahwa menebang pohon itu adalah sebuah sumpah dari leluhur mereka, pekerjaan itu telah berubah menjadi kebiasaan desa untuk memberikan tugas ini kepada dua orang. Kemudian Naruto, yang memiringkan kepalanya sementara bertanya dengan keras kenapa leluhur mereka memilih untuk membangun desa di tempat ini sejak awal. Kepala desa kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat sebelum menjadi sangat marah dan memukul kepala Naruto dan bahkan kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Sudah satu tahun dan tiga bulan berlalu semenjak mereka berdua terus bergantian menebang dengan Dragon Bone Axe dan menantang Gigas Cedar. Tetapi, kelihatannya dikarenakan tangan mereka yang belum dewasa, ayunan kapak mereka tidak dapat membuat potongan yang dalam ke batang kayu. Bekas tebangan di batang kayu yang sampai sekarang ada adalah hasil kerja keras selama tiga ratus tahun, jadi itu cukup normal jika kerja keras dua anak muda tidak membuat perbedaan yang besar, mereka tidak dapat merasakan pencapaian apapun dari hasil kerja mereka.

Tidak—perasaan mereka, tidak hanya tidak dapat terlihat, perasaan depresi mereka yang kelihatannya terbentuk dengan jelas terlihat di kenyataan juga.

Naruto, berdiri di samping Sasuke sementara menatap pada Gigas Cedar tanpa mengatakan apapun,terlihat memikirkan hal yang sama, lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pohon sementara mengulurkan tengan kirinya.

"Oi, Naruto, jangan lakukan itu. Kepala desa bilang jangan sering melihat «Life» pohon itu, bukan?"

Sasuke dengan cepat memanggilnya, tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil yang terlihat di ujung mulutnya.

"Terakhir kali kita melihatnya adalah dua bulan yang lalu, ini tidak lagi terlalu sering, hanya kadang-kadang."

"Selalu seperti itu, huh, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kalau begitu...Oi, tunggu aku, biarkan aku melihatnya juga."

Sasuke yang akhirnya mulai tenang segera berdiri dengan gerakan yang sama seperti Naruto sebelumnya dan berlari menuju ke samping patnernya.

"Sudah siap? Aku akan membukanya sekarang."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara nada rendah, tangan kirinya terulur ke depan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terulur keluar, sedangkan jarinya yang lain tertutup. Bentuk gambar yang terlihat seperti ular yang merayap tergambar di udara di saat sebelumnya. Itu adalah simbol dasar dari pengabdian terhadap Dewi Penciptaan.

Setelah memotong simbol tadi dengan ujung jarinya, Naruto dengan segera menyentuh kulit kayu dari Gigas Cedar. Itu tidak membuat suara ketukan pelan seperti biasanya, tapi suara jelas seolah-olah itu berasal dari bermain dengan peralatan perak yang bersuara dengan halus. Lalu cahaya kecil dari kotak window itu keluar dari batang pohon.

Semua di dunia ini, tidak peduli apakah benda itu dapat bergerak atau tidak, memiliki keberadaan yang dikuasai oleh Dewi Pencipta Stacia dalam bentuk «Life». Serangga dan bunga hanya memiliki sedikit «Life», kucing dan kuda memiliki lebih banyak, dan manusia memiliki «Life» yang jauh lebih banyak. Lalu pohon di hutan dan lumut yang menutupi batu memiliki «Life» yang lebih banyak dari manusia. Semuanya memiliki satu persamaan, Itu terus meningkat setelah lahir, dan saat itu mencapai puncaknya, itu terus menurun. Ketika Life itu benar-benar habis, hewan atau manusia berhenti bernafas, tanaman menjadilayu, dan bebatuan menjadi hancur.

«Stacia Window» adalah dimana sacred text dari Life yang tersisa tertulis. Itu dapat dikeluarkan ketika seseorang dengan sacred power yang cukup memotong simbolnya, lalu menyentuh benda yang diinginkan. Sementara sebagian besar orang bisa memanggil window ini pada rumput dan kerikil,itu entah mengapa cukup sulit untuk melakukannya pada hewan, dan untuk manusia, itu tidak mungkin mengeluarkannya jika tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup tentang sacred art sebelumnya.—Di sisi ini, itu akan sedikit menakutkan ketika melihat window miliknya sendiri.

Secara umum, window dari pohon ini lebih mudah dilihat dibandingkan dengan manusia, tapi tingkat kesulitan dari pohon iblis Gigas Cedar sangat tinggi seperti yang diduga, Sasuke dan Naruto baru bisa memanggil window itu sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dahulu ada sebuah cerita , di «Kuil Amaterasu O Mikami» di Konoha Pusat, master tetua dari pengguna Sacred Art berhasil memanggil window dari Dewi Tanah Terraria setelah upacara selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa henti. Tetapi, saat tetua tadi melihat Life tanah itu, dia menjadi depresi, kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan kemudian menghilang.

Saat mendengar cerita tersebut, Sasuke menjadi sedikit takut untuk tidak hanya saat melihat window miliknya sendiri, tapi juga window dari sesuatu yang besar seperti Gigas Cedar, tapi Naruto terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Untuk kali ini juga, Naruto menaruh wajah penasarannya di dekat window yang bersinar itu. Sementara Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia terkadang tidak bisa mengerti sahabat terbaiknya ini, Sasuke menjadi kalah dengan rasa penasarannya, dan melihat ke arah permukaan itu.

Window persegi berwarna ungu pucat yang memiliki tulisan yang merupakan kombinasi dari kalimat berbentk lurus dan melengkung. Itu adalah sacred letter yang kuno, jika itu hanya membaca beberapa kata, Sasuke masih dapat melakukannya, hanya menulis huruf tersebut yang dilarang.

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke menggunakan jarinya untuk mengeceknya satu demi satu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tertulis,

"235.542."

"Ah—...Berapa jumlahnya pada saat sebulan yang lalu?"

"Mungkin...235.590."

"..."

Hanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan yang berlebihan, terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah, lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Hanya lima puluh! Kita bekerja keras selama dua bulan dan hanya berhasil mengurangi lima puluh dari 235 ribu! Jika seperti ini terus kita tidak akan bisa menebangnya selama seumur hidup kita!"

"Tidak, itu bahkan tidak mungkin sejak awal."

Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menjawabnya dengan senyuman dingin.

"Enam generasi dari penebang kayu sebelumnya sudah bekerja keras selama tiga ratus tahun, dan hasilnya bahkan tidak mencapai seperempatnya...Untuk membuatnya lebih sederhana, hmmm, Itu mungkin akan sampai pada generasi kedelapan belas, atau sembilan ratus tahun lagi."

"K~a~u~~"

Naruto yang sedang merangkak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya, menatap pada Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam kaki Sasuke. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan disebabkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba tadi, lalu terjatuh di lumut tebal di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu yang seperti siswa teladan! Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih terbebani dengan tugas tidak beralasan ini!"

Meskipun dia mengatakannya seolah-olah dia sedang marah, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto ketika dia berada di atas Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uwa—, kenapa kau!"

Tangan Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya dengan keras. Dia lalu memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto menengangkan tubuhnya untuk melawan, berputar secara vertical dengan gerakan setengah melingkar, maka membuat dia di atas sekarang.

"Sekarang, waktunya membalas!"

Sementara berteriak dan tertawa, dia menarik rambut Naruto dengan tangannya yang kotor, tapi tidak seperti rambut Sasuke yang berwarna coklat muda terang yang lembut, rambut hitam lurus Naruto membuat serangannya tidak berarti. Sasuke lalu berganti menjadi menggelitik perut Naruto.

"Ugya, kau...h-hahah..."

Naruto kehabisan nafas saat dia berjuang melawan penahanan dan digelitik , tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Kalian berdua—! Bermain-main lagi!"

Pada saat itu, pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi benar-benar berhenti.

"Uu..."

"Ini buruk..."

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka lalu dengan takut melihat ke belakang.

Di atas batu yang sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua, dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, sosok manusia dengan dadanya sedikit menonjol berdiri. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berbicara dengan tersenyum.

"H...Hei, Sakura, kau datang cukup cepat hari ini."

"Sama sekali tidak, ini adalah waktu yang sama."

Sosok tadi membuat wajah yang tidak bersahabat, sosok itu memiliki rambut setengah bahu berwarna merah muda dan ia memakai sebuah bando rada berkelap-kelip diujung bandonya sehingga cahaya matahari memantulkan sinar keemasan dibagian bandonya dan menembus hingga ke dedaunan yang berada didekatnya. Gadis itu melompat dari batu dengan lincah. Dia memakai rok biru terang dengan apron putih, dan keranjang rotan di tangan kanannya.

Nama gadis muda ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak perempuan dari kepala desa, dan dia umurnya sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sebelas tahun.

Untuk semua anak yang tinggal di Konoha—tidak, di daerah utara, itu sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa mereka akan diberikan «Sacred Task» dan menjadi murid di musim semi saat mereka berumur sebelas tahun, tapi, Sakura satu-satunya pengecualian, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kuil daripada bekerja. Dia diberi pelajaran khusus dari biksu Nizu agar dapat mengembangkan bakatnya dalam sacred art lebih jauh sebagai anak terbaik di desa.

Tapi, Konoha tidak cukup kaya untuk membiarkan anak kepala desa yang berumur sebelas tahun hanya belajar seharian, tidak peduli seberapa banyak bakat yang dia miliki. Semua orang yang dapat bekerja harus bekerja, mereka semua harus terus menahan serangan panas, hujan untuk waktu yang lama, penyakit, semua yang bisa menghilangkan Life dari tanaman dan bahan pangan—dengan kata lain, «Dewa kegelapan Vector si penipu». Itu hanya ketika musim dingin yang keras telah tiba semua penduduk desa akhirnya dapat menjadi tenang.

Keluarga Sasuke mempunyai ladang gandum di lahan subur yang luas di sebelah selatan desa, ayahnya Fugaku dan keluarganya adalah petani. Setelah mengetahui Sasuke, salah satu dari tiga anaknya, tepilih untuk menjalankan tugas menebang, mulutnya dipenuhi dengan perkataan yang gembira, tapi sebagian pikirannya pasti memiliki perasaan kekecewaan. Tentu saja mereka akan mendapat pembayaran untuk tugas menebang dari uang miliki desa , tapi kenyataan bahwa berkurangnya satu orang untuk membantu di ladang sama sekali tidak berubah.

TBC

**A/N: Aku bakal update setiap seminggu sekali, yah mengetahui kalau ini Cuma sekedar copy paste, namun meskipun begitu, aku juga kurang cukup tahu, dan kurasa waktu update yang kuberikan diatas gak janji juga sih, soalnya didunia nyata aku pun juga terkadang gak bisa online (Apalagi pas pulsa BOLT-nya lagi kosong). Oh iya, ada 1 nama desa yang telah kurubah disini, dan nama-nama karakternya pun aku rubah. Kan ini diambil dari anime fandom Naruto, hehehe.**

**Mohon review kalian, dan tolong banget jangan review dengan kata-kata keras, kasar, dan berbau binatang, saya sudah peringatkan diatas kalau di fic ini gak ada yang namanya FLAME! Dan jika memang ada yang bilang aku plagiat yah memang aku plagiat, tetapi bukan berarti gak menghormati si pembuat. Aku Cuma mau sekedar berbagi. Itu saja sih, hehehe**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian, saya tunggu reviewnya...!**


End file.
